


What's left of me

by RyuRaven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Male Character, kind of gloomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: Short fic on how Mercury feels about his body as a trans guy.





	What's left of me

Mercury forced a sly smile on his face as he said his goodbye to Emerald. “If you feel alone tonight, don’t be afraid to visit me.” She responded with an annoyed groan and entered her room, slamming the door shut. Mercury pushed open the door to his own room, and locked the door behind him. He immediately took off his uniform, grateful that Cinder arranged an individual room for all of them. He wriggled out of his binder and took a deep breath. Even with it being a size larger, it still made it harder to breathe, harder to keep his voice low.

But he liked the binder, it was nice to be able to have a flat chest when he wasn’t in combat gear. Sometimes he would think about surgery. Mercury looked at the many scars on his body. A few more wouldn’t stand out. Full healing would take some time, but he had learned how to focus his aura to speed up healing on bigger wounds. His eyes dropped to his legs. Lumps of metal and wire dangling from two short stumps of flesh.

Mercury curled up. He had already lost so much. Even if he didn’t like it, even if he hated his body at times, he couldn’t stand the idea of losing even more. Half of him was already gone. He didn’t want to lose more. Even if it was a body part that he didn’t want, he didn’t want to enter the afterlife in more pieces than he already had. No matter what, he’d do everything to keep what was left of him.


End file.
